happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Carpal Tunnel of Love
The Carpal Tunnel of Love is a song by the alternative rock band Fall Out Boy. A Happy Tree Friends episode first appeared on Fall Out Boy's website on February 5, 2007. Plot Cuddles approaches a bus stop where Giggles is sitting alone. The two lock eyes, and it is love at first sight. Cuddles sits down and slides over to put his arm around Giggles, but unbeknownst to him, Lumpy has sat down between the two, in which irritates him when Cuddles puts his arm around him. Saddened by his missed opportunity, Cuddles brightens up when he sees Toothy nearby, trimming a large bush with flowers growing out of it. Cuddles runs over and grabs two flowers, irritating a bee that was about to land on one of them. Cuddles tries to give the flowers to Giggles, but Lumpy's hay fever acts up and he sneezes, destroying the flowers. Meanwhile, Toothy has finished trimming the bush into the shape of a heart. Unfortunately, the enraged bee from earlier flies around Toothy's head and stings him in the eye, causing it to swell up badly. The bus arrives and Cuddles, Giggles, and Lumpy (whose hay fever is still acting up) get on. While Lumpy sits next to Giggles, Cuddles sadly sits by himself. He gets an idea, however, and draws a heart on a sheet of paper. When he tries to give it to Giggles, Lumpy unknowingly grabs the paper and blows his nose with it. He tosses the snot-covered paper out of the bus and it hits Nutty, who is riding a motor scooter, in the face. This causes him to lose control of his vehicle and crash into a truck full of pipes, where he is impaled in numerous places on his body. The bus pulls up to a small diner and the three get out. They enter the building, with Toothy following behind them. Lumpy, not realizing Toothy is there, closes the door, accidentally catching Toothy's swelled-up eye in the door. Toothy falls down outside, while his eye becomes detached and flies into a tub of ice cream which The Mole, a waiter at the cafe, approaches with an ice cream scoop. Cuddles and Giggles gaze longingly into each others eyes while the Fall Out Boy band members (in Happy Tree Friends form) enter the diner. Cuddles and Giggles are about to share their first kiss, when The Mole puts an ice cream float between the two of them. They laugh it off and start drinking from two straws. They spit out the drink however, and the carbonation clears to reveal that both straws have been stuck into Toothy's severed eye. Horrified, Cuddles pushes the glass off the table and the eye rolls onto the floor. Lumpy, who is walking by at the moment, accidentally steps on Toothy's eye and panics upon seeing the blood under his foot. He runs out of the building, killing Toothy when he slams the door open on him. Lumpy spots Handy's tow truck parked nearby and climbs in. He accidentally puts the truck in reverse and crashes into the diner. He then puts the truck in drive and takes off. Unfortunately, the hook of the truck gets stuck to a ceiling fan and the cable becomes taut, slicing The Mole in half as he walks over it. The building starts to get dragged away by the tow truck as it moves, running over and decapitating the members of Fall Out Boy. Cuddles and Giggles run away from the approaching wall of the building, in an effort to avoid a similar fate. Lumpy, meanwhile, gets stung in the eye by the agitated bee from before, causing him to crash his vehicle into the truck of pipes that Nutty crashed into earlier. Lumpy appears dazed, but relatively uninjured from the crash. He soon finds, however, that the cable of the truck has wrapped around his head and antlers. To make matters worse, it starts retracting back into the truck. Lumpy tries to get his head free from the cable, and in his struggles he steps on the gas pedal, causing the wheels to start spinning and launching some of the pipes away behind the truck. At this time, Cuddles and Giggles exit the cafe and look lovingly at each other. Before anything can happen, though, they are both impaled through the head by a pipe launched by the truck and fly off screen. Lumpy, on the other hand, is finally decapitated when he is unable to remove the tow truck's cable from his head. Cuddles is then shown impaled on the pipe (which is sticking out of his mouth in a pucker position), which is sticking to a tree. Giggles' body slides down the pipe, also having been impaled through the mouth by the pipe. As the episode ends, the two finally kiss when their lips touch. Lyrics We take sour sips From life's lush lips And we shake, shake, shake the hips In relationships Stomp out this disaster town You'll put your eyes to the sun, and say "I know" You're only blinding to keep back what the clouds are hiding And we might have started singing just a little soon We're throwing stones in a glass room Whoa, ah, oh We're so miserable and stunning Whoa, love songs for the genuinely cunning Whoa, ah, oh We keep the beat With your blistered feet We bullet the words at the mockingbirds, singing Slept through the weekend and we were dreaming Of sinking with the melody of the cliffs of eternity Got postcards from my former self, saying "how you been?" We might have said goodbyes just a little soon (Stomp out this disaster town) Whoa, ah, oh Robbing lips and kissing banks under this moon Whoa, ah, oh We're so miserable and stunning Whoa, ah oh Love songs far from the genuine becoming Whoa, ah, oh We're so miserable and stunning Whoa, ah, oh Love songs far from the genuine becoming Ah, ah, ah, oh, oh, oh, oh It was ice-cream headaches and sweet avalanche When the pearls in our shells got up to dance You call me a bad tripper of the cradle Tired yawns for fawns on hunter's lawns We're the has-beens of husbands Sharpening the knives of young wives Take two years and call me when you're better Take teardrops of mine, find yourself wetter Whoa, ah, oh We're so miserable and stunning Whoa, ah, oh Love songs far from the genuine cunning Whoa, ah, oh We're so miserable and stunning Whoa, ah oh, Love songs far from the genuine cunning Deaths #Nutty slams his scooter into the back of a truck full of pipes, impaling himself in numerous places. #Toothy is crushed to death when Lumpy slams a door open on him. #The Mole is cut in half by a tow truck cable. #All four members of Fall Out Boy are decapitated when the wall of the diner moves at them, destroying their bodies. #Cuddles and Giggles are impaled through their heads/mouths by a pipe launched by the spinning tires of Handy's truck. #Lumpy's skull is ripped out when the tow truck cable that is wrapped around his head automatically retracts. Injuries #Lumpy has a moderate/severe flower allergy, set off by flowers Cuddles tries to give to Giggles. #Toothy is stung in the left eye by a bee, causing his eye to swell massively. #Toothy's swollen eye is ripped off when Lumpy accidentally slams it in a door and Toothy falls backwards. #Lumpy is stabbed in the left eye like Toothy by the same bee. #Lumpy crashes the tow truck, dazing him and possibly giving him a concussion. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 0''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''6 *Total Rate: 0% Destruction #Lumpy drives a tow truck in reverse and crashes into the diner. #The Mole's turtleneck is sliced in half. #The entire diner is dragged away by a tow truck. #Lumpy crashes a tow truck into the truck with pipes. #One of the pipes gets stuck in a tree. Goofs #Lumpy's antlers change directions several times, sometimes during continuous shots. #Bees die when they sting someone, as their stinger is connected to their organs, and once they try to pull it out, their organs get pulled out, and they die. However, it may not have been the same exact same bee. (This could also be due to the eye not having any actual "skin" and therefore not being strong enough to grab the stinger, meaning that the bee could have easily survived stinging them both.) #Toothy's infected eye has a circular pupil for the whole episode. #This is one of a few instances where Nutty's googly eye is on the left side of his face rather than the right side. #When Cuddles, Giggles, and Lumpy enter the diner, the door opens inwards. When Lumpy runs from the building, the door opens outwards. When Cuddles and Giggles exit the building at the end of the video, the door opens outwards in the opposite direction. However, it may be a free-swing door as seen in most diners and malt shops. #When Cuddles, Giggles, and Lumpy enter the building, Cuddles is missing his slippers and tail. #The Mole's mole changes places a few times. #It is not clear as to how the tow cable managed to get so wound around the fan in the diner or around Lumpy's antlers as the force from the crashes is more likely to prevent the cable from swinging rather than the opposite. #When Lumpy tries to leave the restaurant with the truck, the door is closed and Toothy's remains dissapeared. #If one slows down during The Mole's death, you'll see he didn't even step over the wire. #When the Fall Out Boy members are killed, there is an eye on the floor. When their heads are shown, however, all four have both eyes. #When the Fall Out Boy members are killed, Patrick (the member that wears a hat) has his hat on even when his head is rolling. #When the Fall Out Boy members are killed, their heads are seen rolling along the building's wall. In the next shot, with Cuddles and Giggles running from that same wall, their heads are gone. #Lumpy's left eye does not swell at all, despite the fact that he is stung by the same type of bee as Toothy. However, it is possible that the swelling happened due to Toothy having an allergy to bee stings. #When Lumpy dies, his blood is the regular red color, but the blood on the tow trucks crane is a dark shade of orange. #It would be impossible for Lumpy's skull to be just bone within a few seconds of his decapitation. External Links *"The Carpal Tunnel of Love" on Wikipedia. Category:Irregular Episodes Category:Music Videos Category:No Survivors Category:Sole Cause Category:Episodes Starring Giggles Category:Episodes Starring Cuddles Category:Episodes Starring Lumpy Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:Antagonistic Role's of Lumpy